Unrequited
by PhoenixFieryHope
Summary: "Please," Marco interrupted, silencing Armin completely, "please take care of Jean." Armin stared at Marco for a brief moment, then sighed. He then nodded and replied, "Okay." A story where Jean begins to fall in love with Armin, when Armin only ever intended to keep Jean safe for Marco's sake.
1. Prologue

_A/N: Inspired by this tumblr post: post/63194045423/headcanon-where-armin-and-marco-would-talk-to-each_

Armin walked out of the dining room for fresh air. Everyone was celebrating the fact that training days were finished. Mikasa was ranked number one... Eren even made it in the top ten. Armin was happy, but he wanted a moment of peace, knowing that the real chaos was on its way.

Outside, he found Marco sitting beside a tree, twiddling his thumbs with his eyebrows knotted together.

"Marco?" Armin said quietly, making his way to the dark haired boy.

"Oh, hey, Armin," Marco's voice was quite shaky.

"What's wrong?" Armin asked.

"Nothing... just..." Marco waited until Armin was settled beside him. Armin gave him a comforting smile, the one he'd always give when he knew someone was having a bit of trouble, and he wanted to help. "Armin... if ever something happens to me..."

Armin's face became grave, "Marco, don't say that..."

"Please," Marco interrupted, silencing Armin completely, "please take care of Jean."

Armin stared at Marco for a brief moment, then sighed. He then nodded and replied, "Okay."

_**One month later...**_

Jean kneeled in front of the flames, picking up stray ashes.

"Marco..." he whispered, tears welling up in his eyes, "Marco... Marco..."

Armin stood quite a distance behind Jean, along with a few people watching the depressing cremation of the fallen soldiers. Marco's words rang through Armin's head.

"_Armin... if ever something happens to me... please... please take care of Jean._"

Armin swallowed, letting a single tear roll down his cheek. He nodded slightly and whispered to himself, "Okay."


	2. The Delicate Bunny

_A/N: I have been waiting since last night to post this. I really hope that error never occurs again._

_Please bear in mind that this took place a day or two before the expedition and it really revolves around the relationship between Jean and Armin and not entirely on what happens in the anime/manga. I just wanted to write this because of the post that inspired me (check prologue) and the fact that I wanted to practise writing non-sexual romances. Enjoy ^_^_

Jean was sitting on the roof, staring into the distance. Ever since Marco's death, he's been hanging around places that were way above ground.

Jean could see the wall being slowly repaired. He then heard footsteps behind him and he knew straight away who it was.

"Hi, Armin," he said, still gazing into the distance.

"Afternoon, Jean," the blond replied.

He sat beside Jean, following his gaze.

"I can't believe this is actually happening," Armin breathed, "the wall's actually being repaired, thanks to Eren."

Jean smirked "It didn't stop him from being beaten up by Lance Corporal Levi."

"Yeah, that pissed Mikasa off," Armin chuckled sheepishly.

"So, why'd you come here?" Jean asked.

"To see how you were," Armin replied.

Jean looked at Armin with wide eyes and saw Armin smiling at him, his blue eyes gleaming and the breeze blowing strands of hair across his gentle face. Jean smiled back, appreciating Armin's concern.

"I'm doing well," Jean looked back at the wall that was almost fully repaired.

"You do know that once the wall is fully repaired, the Scouting Legion is to go on another expedition, right?" Armin inquired.

"Oh, yeah, I know that," Jean's voice was quite distant, however his tone changed to playful, "Gee, Armin, I'm not that forgetful." He nudged the smaller boy, who in return, slapped Jean's shoulder with a giggle.

"Says the boy who once _almost_ went to breakfast with no pants on," Armin teased.

"_Once!_" Jean sighed. It seemed like nobody got over this, "And it wasn't my fault Marco kept me up all night..." he then blushed at the glorious memory. The excitement. The ecstasy. The want. The need. Marco.

"Okay, okay, I see where this is going," Armin rose to his feet, "I guess I'll see you, then."

Jean chuckled and got up, "Actually, I think I want to go get something to eat. I forgot to have breakfast this morning."

Armin raised an eyebrow, "_Forgot?_"

Jean gulped and looked away, "Just went straight up here."

Armin's eyebrows knotted together, "Jean, you know you should take care of yourself. You hardly eat anymore, you hardly sleep, you isolate yourself from others. I know you're upset but Marco would have wanted you to stay physically and mentally healthy."

Jean sighed and looked down. He knows what Armin said was true, but nothing was the same. It was hard to keep up with anything anymore and the talk about "self-care" and "moving on" came from almost everybody. It became mind-numbingly repetitive, which is one of the main reasons why Jean wanted to be alone most of the time.

Suddenly, Armin's arms were around Jean's waist and Jean's eyes met Armin's shining, bright blue eyes that sent butterflies soaring around in his stomach.

_Oh... oh no, _Jean thought to himself.

"I want you to take care of yourself, too, you know," Armin added.

Jean blinked. This was new and different to hear. Everyone always told Jean the same thing, "Marco would have wanted you to be happy," but nobody has ever told Jean that he mattered to them. It was... satisfying to hear.

Armin hugged Jean tighter, who hugged back. Jean appreciated Armin so much. So far he's been the one giving most support, and he's been so caring. Of course, everyone's been caring for Jean, but Armin's been different. He's always been so supportive and kind. This led him into thinking how he should protect Armin. It would have been the only way he could have repaid him for such kindness. He couldn't bear to lose Armin. He can't lose anyone else. Not Armin.

"Armin..." Jean began.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Everything."

Armin smiled and let go of the taller boy, "Don't mention it. Come on, I'm pretty hungry, too."

The two were on top of a church and they went through the bell tower to go back into the church. Exiting, a few mumbles of prayer came from the few people who knelt at the pews. Outside was quite crowded, however. You could tell it was lunchtime by how many people gathered around food stalls, moaning children being dragged by their parents complaining how hungry they were

"Do you think the cafeteria would have good food today?" Jean asked, eyeing the barbecue stall.

Armin followed his gaze, "Meat, you mean?"

"Yeah..." Jean drooled.

"I _am_ in the mood for some barbecue, but you know how expensive they are," Armin sighed.

Jean frowned, "I know. I just... don't really want to see anyone else, right now, you know?"

Armin pursed his lips and fingered his pocket for any change he might've had, "I think I've enough,"

"Oh, wait, I have enough for both of us," Jean put his hand on Armin's shoulder, "let me pay."

"Jean, no-"

"I was the one who suggested barbecue, let me pay."

Armin looked at the brunet for a brief moment, then took his hand out of his pocket. "Well... okay."

Jean smiled and the two walked towards the stall, Jean's hand on Armin's back.

Once Jean bought two portions of the beef barbecues, he handed one to Armin. They started to walk towards nowhere in particular, nibbling on the sweet, juicy barbecues they savored, knowing it would be a while before they could enjoy more meat like this.

"Where are we going?" Armin asked between bites.

"I don't really know," Jean chuckled.

The two continued to walk around the village, passing horse carriages. A stuffed bear rolled across the street, followed by the cry of a young girl. The two saw the bawling child, being pulled away from her angry mother who was screaming, "It's gone, now, that horse is about to step on it!"

The child cried harder, her free hand flailing towards her toy that was about to be ran over by the upcoming horse carriage.

"Armin!" Jean cried.

Armin ran across the street to quickly pick up the toy. He was so close to the carriage that it swerved a bit, making the horses neigh and the coachman yell profanity.

As soon as the carriage disappeared, Jean saw the child laughing while embracing her toy, and the mother thanking Armin, who was smiling. Armin then bid the two farewell and returned to Jean, who was frowning.

"What's wrong?" Armin's smile face was replaced by a concerned expression.

"Did you see how close that carriage was to hitting you?" Jean demanded.

"It was about to run over the bunny and it _was_ very delicate," Armin argued, "if I let it be run over it definitely would not have been in the right condition to be returned to the kid."

"_You_ could've been hit," Jean growled.

"But... I wasn't..." Armin couldn't think of anything else to say.

Jean sighed and began to walk. Armin followed.

"Jean, I-"

"Just don't do that again," Jean muttered.

Armin blinked at the taller boy.

"Please," Jean continued, looking at the blond boy with gentle, pleading eyes.

Armin blinked, but then smiled, "Okay."

The two finally finished their barbecued beef, which became ice cold but they didn't care. Throwing the wooden skewers into a rusty trash can, they made their way back to the Survey Corps headquarters.


End file.
